battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Bayonet Charge
A Bayonet Charge is a tactic in which infantry, equipped with firearms attached with bayonets, attack an enemy position by closing to melee range at best speed and engaging the enemy in close quarters battle. The tactic was introduced along with the bayonet during the 18th century and was a common staple of Napoleonic warfare, due to the lengthy reload time and low accuracy of the firearms of the era. By World War I, the tactic had been made obsolete due to the improvements to rifles and the development of the machine gun, but was still frequently utilized, resulting in massive casualties. Capturing trenches were often the objective of bayonet charges over no-man's-land. In subsequent wars, bayonet charges became increasingly rarer, only being used when friendly fire was a concern or as a "last resort". Affixing bayonets in readiness for an attack can be seen as a morale boost and can be used to rally forces, as well as signify to friend and foe the willingness to kill at close range. Battlefield 1 Bayonet Charging is a feature of Battlefield 1. Almost all primary weapons in the game can be fitted with a bayonet, allowing the user to initiate a bayonet charge by pressing while sprinting. A gauge around the weapon crosshair shows how long the charge can be maintained—after depleting the player will return to normal speed. A second meter in the kit HUD area shows when the player may initiate a charge. Connecting with an enemy during a bayonet charge will initiate a takedown and award the player with a 'bayonet charge' kill regardless of primary weapon used. The charge can kill infantry of any class, even . While charging, the player does not have increased resistance to damage so this should be used with caution. The charge is faster than sprinting and allows players to cover a short span of ground quickly and rapidly close and outrun with their desired target. After any charge attempt, the player must regain stamina before they can sprint or begin another charge, and can only perform melee attacks with their standard melee weapon. Consequently, a sprinting player will eventually overtake a player that has performed a charge. It is advised to only perform charges when intending to kill a player or when trying to quickly find cover. Players initiating charges yell loudly. The yelling may be heard by players on the opposing team, which can alert them to players in their vicinity. During the charge the player cannot fire their weapons or vault, as doing so will end the charge, But one may jump to avoid an obstacle they know they can avoid. A charging player cannot quickly cancel the charge, making them vulnerable to counterattack should they miss. If the player attempts to charge at too close a distance, they will instead deal moderate damage without a takedown, ending the charge. Charging reduces mobility; an opponent may dodge, giving them an opportunity to counterattack. Successfully impaling an enemy with the bayonet charge will leave the player vulnerable to other players on the opposing faction, due to its lengthy take down animation. Should opposing players charge at each other, the last player to begin his charge will be granted the takedown and kill, should they have room to react. Through the Bayonet Training specialization, one may charge for a second longer and recover a second quicker after the charge, making it a great option for those wanting to use the bayonet to the best of its abilities. Takedowns Gallery MP18 Bayonet Charge trailer.png|A player with an MP 18 performing a Bayonet Charge MP18 Bayonet Charge trailer 2.png|The immediate aftermath of a bayonet charge. Battlefield V Bayonet Charging returns in Battlefield V, functioning similar to its past counterpart in Battlefield 1. This time, it appears as a Tier 4 specialization for all bolt-action rifles, the M1907 SF, MP34, FG-42, RSC, the M1897 and the Model 37. In the Firestorm gamemode, The bayonet charge is only avaliable for the Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk I and the M1897. Successfully bayonet charging an opponent will down/kill opposing infantry, completely disregarding armour and health. Trivia Battlefield 1 *It is possible for enemy NPCs in singleplayer to use the bayonet charge against the player. This occurs most noticeably on Cape Helles in The Runner and the "Fall from Grace" chapter of Friends In High Places. *Although certain weapons have longer bayonets, the blade length doesn't matter in competing charges. *Players in vehicles cannot be harmed by a bayonet charge. This includes horse riders and mortar users. *Charging players can be caught by normal melee attacks, with takedowns causing them to abruptly stop their charge. *Dogtags can be claimed from killing enemies with a bayonet charge just like with melee takedowns. *Before the May 2017 Update, charging players would receive a reduced damage from gunfire. *The May 2017 Update also increased the turn radius of a charger player, making them unable to pull off tight turns. Category:Features of Battlefield 1 Category:Features of Battlefield V